


Born to Be My Baby

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Yuri on Ice Music Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Except with Communication?, Is It Still Mutual Pining If They Both Know It?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Otabek and Yuri are best friends.  They both want more, but there are good reasons why they don't go for it.  Things change quickly.Note: Yuri is 17 in this, turning 18 in two months.  Otabek is 20.





	Born to Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuri on Ice Music Week Day 3: 80s
> 
> Prompt: [Born to Be My Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ahf2B_eZUc4) by Bon Jovi, 1988

Otabek ducked. The flying phone was a typical hazard of walking into the hotel room he shared with Yuri. “Viktor? JJ? Something about your mom?” Those were the three most common culprits. Otabek picked up the phone and checked it for damage. It was fine. “Whoever you get to make your cases, I think I need to invest in one.”

Yuri flopped down onto his bed. “Viktor’s keeping the public slobbering to reasonable levels for now. I’ve got JJ blocked.”

“Again?” Otabek wondered what JJ had done this time.

“Look, I’m trying, okay?" Yuri tangled his fingers in his hair. "I know you and he were friends when you were in Canada, but he just… urgh. I believe you when you say he’s not doing it on purpose, but he’s got the uncanny knack of finding my last nerve and doing quads on it.”

“I’ve noticed." So he hadn't done anything, it was more the fact that JJ existed, but Otabek wasn't going to push. It's not like he and JJ were still all that close anyway. "So what was it this time?”

“Another one of those articles about how you’re just so much older than me and I can’t possibly know what I’m doing and you’re a horrible child molester who’s taking advantage of me.”

Otabek rolled his eyes and tossed Yuri his phone. “Again?”

“Yeah. You know, it probably wouldn’t be so bad if you _were_ at least getting something out of this.” They'd talked about this the summer after they became friends. Yuri had made it clear that between skating, dance, and school, he didn't have time for a proper relationship, but that if he did have time, it would be Otabek. He'd then offered a friends-with-benefits deal, which Otabek had turned down. It felt dishonest to him. Things had never been awkward between them, and Otabek was perfectly happy being Yuri's friend.

“I am getting something out of this, you’re my best friend.”

“Yeah…” Yuri scooted to sit at the edge of the bed, legs folded up under him. “I’ve been hearing whispers around the rink. Supposedly, Viktor’s bringing in a new student, in April. You know anything about that?”

“I’m not at your rink, I don’t hear the whispers.” If Yuri knew, that was one thing, but Otabek didn't want to talk about it just yet.

Yuri reached out and kicked Otabek in the hip. “Rumor’s saying he’s an established skater, one who’s shown that he can compete at the same level Yuuri does, but very different from Yuuri’s style and that Viktor’s looking forward to the challenge.”

Otabek couldn't resist. “I hope he behaves better with this one than he did with Yuuri. You don’t need to deal with the drama of Viktor cheating on Yuuri.”

Yuri kicked Otabek harder. “Fuck you for that. When were you gonna tell me Viktor was going to coach you?”

“It’s not final yet. I didn’t want to get your hopes up before I knew for sure I’d be coming. Viktor’s set me a challenge, and if I don’t meet it, I don’t get to come.”

“Right. I’m so sure. What’s the challenge, gold medal at Worlds?”

That would do it, but that wasn't the terms of the deal. Unfortunately... “I’m not allowed to tell you.”

“Oh. You have to beat me at Worlds and Viktor’s afraid that if you tell me that I’ll throw it and just let you have it.” Otabek didn’t respond. He couldn't confirm it, but Yuri took the lack of denial as confirmation anyway. “Gotta say, that’s the only thing I can think of that would make me even consider throwing a competition, but I have too much respect for you to do it.” Yuri reached out and grabbed Otabek’s hands. “I’m probably not supposed to tell you this, either, but Viktor’s already bought an apartment for you. I don’t think he means it any more than he meant it when he said he’d only marry Yuuri after Yuuri won a gold medal. He’s more interested in motivating you and seeing how you respond to the challenge than he is in the actual results.”

That's kind of what Otabek had figured, but he didn't want to count on it. In the meantime... “Bought an apartment.”

“It’s Viktor. When was the last time he ever did anything the expected way?”

Otabek shook his head. It was certainly true that Viktor had a habit of choosing the most extra option available. “Well. That’s… how do I talk to him about this without telling him you told me about it?”

Yuri's eyes clouded as he looked up at Otabek. “Something wrong?”

“You’ll be eighteen by the time I move up there. I was going to ask if you wanted to share a place. Didn’t figure you’d be trying to move out of Lilia’s between your birthday and World’s…”

The clouds cleared and Yuri lit up. “I might be now. Since I have a place to go and all.”

“Hmm?”

“Again, this is all rumor, but given that it’s come from Yuuri and Phichit I have faith in them. When Viktor was furnishing it, he was looking for cat-friendly furniture. Last I checked you don’t have a cat.”

“I have you.” Leo and JJ and Guang Hong called Yuri Otabek's kitten. Even in his hearing. Thankfully, Yuri thought it was funny.

“Exactly. And I do have an actual cat who I’d be bringing with me. If you want to be roommates, I think Viktor’s kind of planning on that.”

“Oh.” Well, that was that problem solved. Otabek decided to take that as a yes on living together. If, of course, Otabek moved to St. Petersburg. He didn't share Yuri's confidence that Viktor was bluffing.

“So… do you still want to be my boyfriend?”

Otabek dropped his gaze to the floor and let go of Yuri's hands. “Yura, we’ve…”

Yuri grabbed Otabek's hands back. “Just answer the question, asshole.”

“I told you before, my exhibition skate’s about you. Not sure where the ambiguity in _you were born to be my baby, I was made to be your man_ comes in.”

“Things can change since you decided on that skate. Is that still what you want?”

“Yes, but…”

“You moving to St. Petersburg changes things, especially if we’re gonna be living together. It’s a lot easier to find time to hang out with a boyfriend when you don’t have to work around a three-hour time difference or a five-hour flight in addition to training schedules and shows and competitions. I think we can make this work, now.” Yuri tugged Otabek’s hands until he took a step closer. “What do you say?”

“What if you’re wrong about Viktor’s intentions? What if he means it, and I don’t beat you, so I don’t get to come?”

“Then… Viktor gets to explain to Yakov and Yuuri why I’ve run off to Kazakhstan and I’m not coming back unless you come too.”

Otabek squeezed Yuri's hands hard. “Don’t do that! You shouldn’t give up your dreams for me.”

“It’d be a bluff. I’d go back after a couple months, if Viktor’s really that serious about it. I just believe that this is our time. We’ve got something to believe in, even if we don’t know where we stand just yet.”

“Oh my god. Yura.” Otabek didn't know whether to inform Yuri that he was acting just like Viktor, or groan at the Bon Jovi lyrics.

“Better hang on tight. It’s a bumpy ride.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “You skipped a bit.”

Yuri shrugged and stuck out his tongue. “Your motorcycle doesn’t come with seat belts, you can’t buckle up. We’re still two kids hitching down the road of life. Our world, our fight.”

Otabek chuckled. “You also skipped the hold me close bit…”

Yuri held out his arms. “How much more invitation do you need?”

Not much. Otabek stepped close to Yuri, pulling his friend in close. "You'll be live in my heart till the day that I die."

"Now who's being silly?" Yuri rested his head against Otabek's chest and started purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor and Otabek's deal was inspired by cerisebio's [Welcome to the Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650528/chapters/23566437). I highly recommend the Amnesia series!
> 
> Blame the creators for this. They've said that Otabek was, literally, created to appeal to Yuri, with the motorcycle and the DJing and stuff. :D


End file.
